conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto 6
Grand Theft Auto 6 is an open world, action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released on August 8, 2015 for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and MyLife II. Set within the fictional states of Liberty (based on New York) and Alderney (based on New Jersey), the single-player story follows a personalized and customizable protagonist mercenary for hire, who in an attempt to lay low from government attraction is dragged into the criminal underworld of Liberty City and neighboring national capitol, Evergreen City. The open world design lets players freely roam much of Liberty State and parts of Alderney, which includes the open countryside and suburbia of Upstate Liberty (based on the Lower Hudson Valley), The Carraways east of Liberty City (based on Long Island) and the fictional cities of Liberty City (based on New York City) and Evergreen City (based on Everett City). The game is played from a third-person perspective and its world is navigated on-foot or by vehicle. The story is framed by the assassination sequences, and many of the missions have shooting and driving gameplay. The player character's criminal activities may incite a response from law enforcement agencies, measured by a "wanted" system that governs the aggression of their response. Grand Theft Auto Online, the online multiplayer mode originally released with Grand Theft Auto V, lets up to 16 players explore the open world and engage in cooperative or competitive game matches. The updated GTA Online firmware allows the two games, GTA V and GTA 6 to become intertwined during online multiplayer, giving players the option to "travel" between the "east" and "west" coasts. Development began in 2013, soon after the release of Grand Theft Auto V. The development team envisioned an expanded re-rendering of Liberty City and the introduction of Evergreen City, providing the ability for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto 6 to work together, essentially like an expansion pack, becoming a competitor with online multiplayer game MyLife. The games ability to allow players to choose and customize their own single-player protagonist, introducing the options for female protagonists, garnered critical acclaim. Gameplay Grand Theft Auto 6 is an action-adventure game played from a third-person perspective. Players complete missions to progress through the story. Outside of missions, players can freely roam the open world. Composed of the Liberty State and Alderney State regions, including the fictional cities of Liberty City and Evergreen City and surrounding areas, the world of Grand Theft Auto 6 slightly larger than the previous Grand Theft Auto V map. The world may be fully explored from the beginning of the game without restrictions, although story progress unlocks more gameplay content. Players use melee attacks, firearms and explosives to fight enemies, and may run, jump, swim or use vehicles to navigate the world. To accommodate the map's size, players may access a variety of aircraft or access public transit to "skip to a location", such as taxi services and rail lines. In combat, auto-aim and a cover system can be used as assistance against enemies. Players may duck behind objects, walls or vehicles and may crouch or lay prone. Should players take damage, their health meter will gradually regenerate to its halfway point, like in the preceding Grand Theft Auto V. Players may seek out gymnasiums and fighting dojos to learn a variety of fighting moves for melee or hand-to-hand combat. If players commit crimes while playing, law enforcement agencies may respond as indicated by a "wanted" meter in the head-up display (HUD). On the meter, the displayed stars indicate the current wanted level (for example, at the maximum five-star level, efforts by law enforcement to incapacitate players become very aggressive). Law enforcement officers will search for players who leave the wanted vicinity. The wanted meter enters a cooldown mode and eventually recedes when players are hidden from the officers' line of sight (as displayed on the mini-map). Grand Theft Auto 6 features the return of the six-star wanted level system, allowing a player to reach six-stars and cause the military to intervene. The single-player mode lets players control one character, who can be customized by the player to their personal preferences. This custom protagonist feature brought the ability of players to create a female protagonist for the first time in the Grand Theft Auto series. The player character has a set of eight skills that represent their ability in certain areas such as shooting and driving. These skills can be built up through various forms of training or experience. Strength may be increased by working out at gymnasiums or at fighting dojos and shooting skill can be increased by visiting gun ranges or in general over time by shooting enemies. While free roaming the game world, players may engage in context-specific activities such as parachuting, street racing, gambling, bowling, among other activities. The character has a smartphone for contacting friends, starting activities and accessing an in-game Internet. The Internet lets players trade in stocks via a stock market. Players may purchase properties such as homes and businesses, upgrade the weapons and vehicles in their arsenal, and customize their appearance by purchasing outfits, haircuts, tattoos and jewelry. Grand Theft Auto Online is available in GTA 6, allowing players to freely roam across a re-creation of the single-player world and enter lobbies to complete jobs (story-driven competitive and cooperative modes). The GTA Online cloud update of 2015 allows for players to access both GTA V and GTA 6 world maps during online play. Players may travel between Liberty City and Los Santos, and Evergreen City and Los Santos and explore those maps. The Content Creator toolset was continued into GTA 6, allowing players create their own parameters for custom jobs, like racetracks and deathmatch weapon spawn points. Players may band together in organised player teams called Crews to complete jobs together, like in GTA V. Map Grand Theft Auto 6 features the largest map yet of any of the previous Grand Theft Auto series. It is slightly larger in size than San Andreas as featured in Grand Theft Auto V. The map depicts two major urban centers, two major airports, including an Air Force base and several small towns and villages around the Liberty State countryside. Liberty City is rendered similarly to the way it was featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, however certain areas of the original Liberty City map were modified. The West River, to the west of Algonquin (based on Manhattan Island), was widened, allowing for a more realistic rendering of the George Washington Bridge. Unlike Grand Theft Auto IV's map, Grand Theft Auto 6 features the New Global Exchange Plaza (based on the New World Trade Center) in southern Algonquin, including both Twin Towers and the Freedom Tower Plaza. Francis International Airport was moved further south to the position of where its real world counterpart, John F Kennedy International Airport, is located. The borough of Dukes (based on the borough of Queens) was expanded eastward and created the Carraways (based on Long Island). The borough of Bohan (based on the borough of the Bronx) was expanded north and west, leading into a new and expansive region of Liberty State and Upstate Liberty. Upstate Liberty consists of a large rural and countryside landscape. The Humboldt River runs directly northward, dividing Liberty City from Upstate. On the east side of the Humboldt River, north of Bohan, are a variety of rural roads and a rural highway road leading into two small towns, Winchester (a play on Westchester County) and Dutchnam (a play of words on Dutchess County and Putnam County). A route leads to Iroquois Tip, a nuclear power station (based on Indian Point) on the eastern shore of the Humboldt River. Upstate continues to expand west of the Humboldt River, consisting of rural landscaping, farms and two other small towns, Princeton (based on Kingston) and Bangham (based on Binghamton). Other notable areas in Upstate include Dogskill Forest (based on Catskill State Park), a rural airfield, a landfill, a county jail and a small bridge across the north Humboldt River connecting Dutchnam and Princeton. Various rural roads, local roads and a multi-lane interstate highway criss-cross Upstate. Evergreen City, the national capital, is located on the west of the map. Approximately the same size as Liberty City, Evergreen City is based on Everett City. Evergreen City includes renderings of areas of Everett City, including Economy District (based on the Financial District), National Center (based on Federal Center), Evergreen International Airport (based on Everett City International Airport), Evergreen Air Base (based on Everett City Air Force Base), Tokyo Town (based on Little Japan), Morningwood (based on Hollywood District), Freedom Gardens (based on Liberty Gardens), Middle Park (based on Central Park) and McKensey (based on Kersey, Hewlett and Arbor Hill). Notable buildings and locations within Evergreen City include the President's Mansion, the Pentagram (based on the Pentastar), the Federal Court House (based on Judicial Hall), The Shard (based on Liberty Tower), Global Center (based on International Center), Skyhigh Tower (based on Skyline Tower), Freedom Gardens Amusement Park (based on Liberty Gardens Theme Park) and Evergreen Galleria (based on Everett City National Mall). Evergreen City features an expressway which circles the city (based on the Everett City Skyway), a ride-able monorail and an accessible subway system. Transportation A rail line connects Evergreen City and Liberty City. Interstate highways and parkways connect both cities, as well as connect the other towns. Both Liberty City and Evergreen City have accessible subways. Aircraft can be accessed at all three airports, however commercial aircraft can only be accessed at Francis International Airport and Evergreen International Airport. Military aircraft can only be accessed at Evergreen Air Base. Aircraft that can be piloted include small prop planes, private jets, large commercial airliners, helicopters, cargo planes, fighter jets and attack helicopters. Players can steal military vehicles from Evergreen Air Base including jeeps, the Rhino tank, an APC, a cargo truck and a MRAP style vehicle. Police vehicles include a variety of Liberty City, Evergreen City and Upstate Troopers police cruisers and interceptors, SWAT trucks, a police APC, police helicopters, police MRAP vehicles and FIB and NOOSE versions of the same police vehicles. Law enforcement boats, including Coast Guard vessels can also be accessed in Liberty City. Civilian vehicles are abundant throughout the map, and can be stolen or purchased. Public works vehicles can also be stolen, including public transit buses, taxis, airport shuttles, garbage trucks, 18-wheeler rigs with trailers, construction vehicles, ambulances and fire trucks. Vehicles that can also be used include bicycles, jet skis, parachutes, Segways and skate boards. Weapons & Combat Players may access a large variety of weapons. Each class of weapon has five varieties. There are five different models of pistols, sub-machine guns, shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, machine guns, launcher weapons and explosives. Melee weapons have far more variety. In addition to melee weapons usable in Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto 6 adds the skateboard, pepper spray, a brick, the tire iron, nunchaku and the pool cue. Players may also pick up wooden or folding chairs to use as a one hit weapon. Firearms, med packs and body armor can be purchased at Ammu-nation store locations, located around the map. The pistol class are based on the Glock 17, the Taser, a .357 revolver, the Colt 1911 and the H&K USP. The sub-machine gun class are based on the Uzi, the MP5, the MP7/MP9, the P90/Magpul PDR and the KRISS Vector. Available assault rifles are based on the AK-74, the M4 carbine/ACR, the Tavor TAR-21, the H&K G36C and the QBZ-95. Rifle weapons are based on the Barrett M82, the Remington Model 700, the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare, the M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle and the Accuracy International AS50. Shotguns are based on the Mossberg 500 series, the SPAS-12, the Atchisson Assault Shotgun, the Pancor Jackhammer and a stockless version of the Mossberg 500 series style shotgun. Available machine guns are based on the M249 LMG, the M134 Minigun, the Vektor SS-77, the Pecheneg MG and the Type 80 MG. Launchers are based on the M79, the RPG-7, the Stinger, the XM29 OICW and the Milkor MGL. Explosives consist of hand grenades, tear gas, remote detonated C-4, molotov cocktails and flashbang/stun grenades. Gymnasiums and fighting Dojos can be found around the map, allowing the player to increase their strength stat and learn a variety of fighting styles. A learned fighting style replaces the generic punch move with a series of four increasingly damaging combo attacks each time the punch button is pressed. Fighting styles include Tai Kwan Do, Kung Fu, Street Fighting, Thai Boxing, Krav Maga, Boxing and Military Hand-to-Hand. There are a variety of vehicles that allow for use of weapons or have weapons systems. The Rhino tank (based on the M4 Harris MBT) in GTA 6 includes the main 120mm cannon and a hatch top remote controlled mounted gun. There are several helicopters with weapons systems. The Hunter (based on the AH-64 Apache) has both a .30 caliber machine gun and unguided rocket pods. The Annihilator (based on the UH-60 Blackhawk) has a mounted .30 caliber machine gun. The Buzzard (based on the AH-6 Littlebird) has a machine gun and unguided rocket pods. The Buzzard may only fire two rockets at once until they explode, while the Hunter may fire several. The APC (based on the Stryker APC) can fire a 105mm cannon and a mounted remote controlled machine gun. The Hydra makes a return based on the A-10 Thunderbolt, featuring a heavy main Gatling gun cannon and guided missiles. A new combat aircraft is featured, the Rex II (based on the SF-22 Raptor II), which can fire dual machine gun cannons and guided missiles. The Rex II may also enter hover mode, like the Hydra featured in GTA: San Andreas. The Titan was redesigned for GTA 6, basing it more on the AC-130 Spectre, rather than the C-130 cargo variant. The Titan is able to fire an aim-able Gatling gun cannon and a stationary 120mm cannon against ground targets. Every civilian vehicle and police, FIB or NOOSE vehicle can be used to conduct drive-by shootings with the player's arsenal. The driver may only access a limited number of hand guns, sub-machine guns or thrown explosives while passengers may use all weapons. Firetrucks can launch water at pedestrians, causing them to be thrown from their feet. Some military jeeps have roof mounted machine guns that only a passenger can access. Although they cannot be accessed by players themselves, a six-star wanted level, which sparks a military response, can feature a Predator/Reaper drone like aircraft to try and fire airstrikes to kill the player. Drones can be shot down with the Stinger launcher or with a stolen combat aircraft. Coast Guard vessels have mounted machine guns. Free Roam Activities Outside of playing missions, players may engage in a variety of recreational activities and skill building mini-games. Characters may access gyms and use exercise equipment to build strength. Pools are located around the map, which can be swam in. Beaches are also available in southern Alderney, similar to the New Jersey shore. The character may swim in any body of water, including rivers, ponds and lakes. Swimming increases strength stats and diving under water can increase lung capacity. Recreational activities include bowling, darts, arm wrestling, drinking at bars and strip clubs, accessing strip club dances, parachuting, skateboarding, gambling and bicycling. Bicycling, running, swimming and skateboarding can increase stamina skill. Mini-missions can be found throughout the map or by the character's smartphone, which includes illegal street races. Participating in and winning street races can increase driving skill. Some Ammu-nation stores have gun ranges where the player can shoot targets and complete goals to increase shooting skills in a law-abiding manner. Hunting in Dogskill Forest can also increase shooting skills. Players can hunt deer, moose and bears. Players may visit stores to purchase clothing, weapons, armor, health packs and vehicles. Plot *Protagonist Ideas **Former Mercenary for Hire **Possibly formerly employed with Merryweather Security (GTA V) or the IAA **Laying low in Liberty City following problems with former employers **Befriends criminal types in Liberty City **Gets involved in Liberty City criminal underground *Story Ideas **Protagonist attracts attention of former government employers **Mixed missions involving gang/Mob involvement and working for IAA **Protagonist has opportunity to retaliate against former employers (Bourne Identity concept) **Varied missions in assassinating targets, infiltrating facilities **Misc. missions involving gang/Mob characters **Misc. missions involving fighting Merryweather/PMCs **Flashback missions to IAA Mercenary past **Defeats former employers in final mission Reception Critical Response Sales Category:Culture Category:Union of Everett Category:Technology